planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures/Sector 1A
''Wave 1ne: A Whole New World'' 1ne.png|''Get ready for some fun, it's Wave number 1ne, oh yeah!'' CM.png|Oh gosh, not this again. UCHOSE.png CM.png|FIGHTER ONE: Cookie Masterson SPAHK.png|FIGHTER TWO: Spahk Ordinary_Numberblob_-3.png|Introducing Blob! It just jumps around. FITE!.png SPAHK.png|(barrel rolls in) I'm forgetting ONE THING. Grand Spahk.PNG|(puts on''glasses'', le armerang and quinslinger) THERE YOU GO! Yourturn.png CM.png|'Cookies turn! CM.png|Okay, let’s do this! (uses ''Funky Trash on the Blob) Ordinary_Numberblob_-3.png|Took 4''' damage! (6/10) Grand Spahk.PNG|'''Spahk's turn! Grand Spahk.PNG|(fist drops the Blob) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-3.png|(Blob dies) (-4/10) wave complete!.png ''Wave 2wo: Double Trouble'' 2wo.png|''Wup-dee-doo, it's Wave number 2wo!'' UCHOSE.png Octoblob.png|'Beh'. Octoblob.png|'Beh'. Octoblob.png|(repeats “beh” 20 times) Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png|What he meant to say was... CM.png|FIGHTER ONE: Cookie Masterson Grand_Spahk.PNG|FIGHTER TWO: Spahk Octoblob.png|FIGHTER 3: Beh FITE!.png CM.png|Okay, I got over my fear of weirdness and cured my weirdness intolerance. That Face Thou.png|git meh utta hur naw er i weel keel yu arl (AH YOU'RE MAKING MY CHARACTERS LOOK DRUNK!!! STAHP USING BRACKETS AND SICS ON MAH CHARACTERS!) That Face Thou.png|(flies to the next wave) CM.png|Man he's bad at spelling. Nmeturn.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png|(uses Blah on Spahk) Grand Spahk.PNG|Ow. (14/20) Yourturn.png CM.png|Not so fast! (uses Fortune Cookie on Blob A) Ordinary Numberblob -2.png|(took 5''' damage) (6/11) CM.png|Your turn, '''Spahk! Grand Spahk.PNG|(throws Fudgy at the Blob A) Fudgy the Froge.png|(bounces onto the Blob A) Ordinary Numberblob -2.png|(took 4''' damage) (2/11) Octoblob.png|'''Beh’s turn! Octoblob.png|(says "beh" so many times that it gets super annoying) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -3.png|(Somewhere away from the battle, a bunch of Blobs temporarily faint because of the annoyingness.) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-2.png|(dies) (-8/11) Nmeturn.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png|'Blob Bs turn! Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png|'Blob B''' uses Blah on Beh! Octoblob.png|(took 5''' damage) (5/10) Yourturn.png CM.png|'''Cookie's turn! CM.png|(uses Ventriloquism on Blob B) Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(took 7''' damage) (5/10) Grand Spahk.PNG|'''Spahk's turn! Grand Spahk.PNG|(’rangs Blob B around and throws him into the ground) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(dead) (-5/10) wave complete!.png ''Wave 3hree: Fibbage Three'' 3hree.png|''Why would you do that to 3hree?'' Duhstorta.png|coz am spposed zoo bu hur! I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.png|(Duhstort shows his new hypnotizing powers) Ordinary Numberblob -1.png|(thinking "Must. Kill. Self." thanks to the hypno rays) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -1.png|(the Blob pwns itself) Ordinary Numberblob -3.png|(hypno rays affect another Blob as it kills another another Blob and jumps into spikes) Duhstorta.png|(hypno powers ends) loikd eet? UCHOSE.png Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: Duhstort CM.png|FIGHTER TWO: Cookie Octoblob.png|FIGHTER THREE: Beh SPAHK.png|Boi, I'm going to take a break from this "in wave" saga and make Beh replace me! Zapper.png|Introducing Zapper! Zapper zaps a tree and it immediately burns down. FITE!.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts element is... Symbol! (rolled 15) Yourturn.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort's turn! Duhstorta.png|errrrrrm teetling. da hupnotoize us nawt rucomonnded Duhstorta.png|mmm I'm Eating.PNG|(jumpscares '''Zapper) Zapper.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DeadZapper.png|(died) (-10/15) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 4our: Everybody Cuatro! 4ore.png|''I DON'T NEED YOU ANY-'''4OUR'!!!!'' Hilda Berg.png|HAHAHAHAHA NICE PUN!!!!!! Duhstorta.png|dets foighter wan UCHOSE.png Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: Duhstort Hilda Berg.png|FIGHTER TWO: Hilda (Berg) CM.png|FIGHTER THREE: Cookie UCHOSE.png 2wo.png FITE!.png Hilda Berg.png|HAHAHAHA! Anybody loves the thing I made?! Really Bland.PNG|ner Really Bland.PNG|''(presses the dislike button'' a thousand times) 4our.jpg|(a UFO comes from Deletus and four 4ours appear) Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts element is... Undead! (rolled 13) Yourturn.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort's turn! Duhstorta.png|teetling. mmm... wot doz sumbel got keeled frum Duhstorta.png|smurts. SMURTS (uses Imagine Waves) Dead4our.png|One '''4our took 16 damage! (0/16) 4our.jpg|All the other 4ours lost 4''' HP! (12/12) Hilda Berg.png|'''Hilda's turn! Hilda Berg.png|Hello, I'm Hilda Berg! HAHAHAHAHA! (slashes at the 4ours) hildyiceberg.png|No, dummy! I'M Hilda Berg! Hilda Berg.png|(keeps laughing) 4our.jpg|Each 4our took 4''' damage! (8/12) CM.png|'''Cookie's turn! CM.png|I'm gonna use Ventriloquism! Dead4our.png|One 4our died! (0/12) All the other 4ours lost 4''' HP! (4/8) Nmeturn.png 4our.jpg|One '''4our used The Question That Cares on Hilda and the other used Multi-4our on Duhstort! Hilda Berg.png|'Hilda' took 4x4 damage! (4/20) Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort' took 2x4 damage! (12/20) Yourturn.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! Duhstorta.png|grrabblablbelle! I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.png|(uses ''hypnotizing powers) (changed so it can't be used for two waves after being used) rainbow teeth.PNG|(stops the hypnotizing for a brief amount of seconds, and then resumes) I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.png|herrrt ur froonds (hurt your friends) 4our.jpg|("Fourours" hypnotized, thinking "Gotta kill that CLONE of me.") Dead4our.png|So... the 4ours used The Question That Cares on each other. (-12/8) Wave complete!.png Category:RA